


Redoubt

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [40]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and gang have a mock battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redoubt

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 6/11/1999 for the word [redoubt](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/11/redoubt).
> 
> redoubt  
> A small and usually temporary defensive fortification.  
> A defended position or protective barrier.  
> A secure place of refuge or defense; a stronghold.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Tony and gang have a mock battle.

# 

Redoubt

Tony ducked behind his desk as Ziva launched a stapler at him in a return volley to the candy wrapper he’d launched at her earlier. This redoubt wouldn’t last for long, but it’s all he had as he wasn’t suicidal enough to hide behind Gibbs desk. Grabbing another ball of paper, Tony launched it at McGee.

McGee grabbed his keyboard and used it to deflect the paper ball towards Ziva before ducking behind his own desk and grabbing the first projectile that came to hand which happened to be a rubber band that he launched at DiNozzo.

Ziva grabbed the ball of paper out of the air and tossed it and a letter opener at Tony. She hadn’t had to resort to hiding behind her desk as she could catch most of the objects tossed her way and the ones she couldn’t generally weren’t threats.

Tony started to stand up to get a better angle on McGee and Ziva when he saw the letter opener coming his way. He screeched and immediately ducked back down below his desk.

Gibbs surveyed the scene that greeted him for a few minutes before whistling to get their attention and yelling, “I’m not running a daycare. Either get to work or consider yourselves fired.”

They all cringed, “Yes, boss.” immediately righting their chairs and putting their desks back in order. They still flashed each other glares and dares though. This wasn’t over by a long shot. Just put on hold while the boss was around.


End file.
